


a one time thing

by taeyomi (buttercream)



Series: free, we're so free (nct college au) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercream/pseuds/taeyomi
Summary: The first gay thought that Johnny had about Ten was that he wanted to be touched too.





	a one time thing

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first nct thing, im nervoussssss lol be nice to me pls

There’s a lump sitting by Johnny’s door. The lump looks cozy all wrapped in a fluffy jumper, face half covered by the hood. It doesn’t seem to notice Johnny’s presence, arms crossed and chin resting on its chest. Johnny lets out a soft chuckle. He knows he’s late, he sent a message but it must have gotten lost in the cloud. He kicks a foot tentatively and gets no reactions. Going again, he kicks a little harder.

“Hey,” Johnny calls, kicking once more. The lump stirs, pulling the hood down and looking up at Johnny with half-lidded eyes. “You fell asleep on this floor?” He asks, judgement dripping from his tone. “Dude, Jaehyun peed on this very floor last Sunday, you forgot?”

Ten yawns, then stands up. “Thought they had had time to clean it already.”

Johnny laughs, “That’s exactly what they want you to think.” he unlocks the door, making way for Ten to slip inside before going in himself. “They must have swept it, tops. You were basically sitting on the remnants of Jaehyun’s piss.”

Ten shrugs, flopping on the single bed. “Not my first rodeo.”

“Gross.” Johnny toes off his shoes and kicks them next to Ten’s. He watches Ten for a second or two. “You okay?”

Grunting, Ten hooks both feet behind Johnny’s calves and pulls him closer. “Less talking, more cuddling.”

It all started during one of the frat parties they've been attending ever since Yuta started dating one of the pledges from Delta Tau Whatever. Johnny was digging the parties, there was something almost poetic in watching drunk guys wrestle and have the nerve to call it bromance. It was a whole different story for Ten, who one night approached Johnny as he watched yet another wrestlemania episode and sighed wistfully, claiming that he needed someone to cuddle.

Johnny still doesn’t know what happened that night (Ten hasn’t gotten around to explaining everything), but ever since Johnny gladly offered to be Ten’s buddy, they've been having weekly late night meetings for no other purpose than lying down and dozing off together. Truth is they haven't had many opportunities to hang out. Johnny’s old roommate, Taeyong, was buddies with someone who knew Ten. Suddenly they were all going out together and sharing embarrassing secrets around several bottles of cheap vodka.

 _That’s a good-looking fella_ , was Johnny’s first impression of Ten. With his zillion ear piercings and short, messy blond hair, he looked like someone coming straight out of an indie graphic novel. Before Ten’s heartstopping smile and bright personality, Johnny didn’t think there were people that beautiful in real life. But there he was, cracking lame joke after lame joke and using every opportunity to touch his friends. The first gay thought Johnny had about Ten was that he wanted to be touched too.

Every hang out Johnny collected more bits and pieces about Ten, stuff such as his major, his favorite drink or how much fruits freaked him out. It frustrated him that Ten didn’t seem to be able to go out with them all the time, and that there was literally nothing else Johnny could do but lamely ask his housemates about him.

The night their arrangement began Ten was wearing an oversized flannel shirt, and Johnny immediately wondered if he would be allowed to gently roll the sleeves up Ten’s arms. That was the second gay thought Johnny had about Ten (Or maybe the twentieth). 

The flannel shirt ended up on the floor, but to Johnny’s disappointment, Ten was wearing a t-shirt underneath.

Tonight, like every other night, Johnny doesn’t question Ten’s motives for texting him and requesting a sleepover. He just crawls under the blankets right next to his companion, Ten’s nose tickling his neck. Johnny is not really a ticklish guy, but he found out that whenever Ten touches him shivers run up his body.

“Did you have a good day?” Ten’s voice is almost a whisper.

Johnny sighs. “Yeah. Had a test. Screwed it up. You?”

There’s a pause, almost like hesitation. Then Ten speaks, “Not so good.”

That’s more than what he usually gets. Ten just texts, drops over, listens about Johnny’s day and falls asleep. It’s pretty obvious by his demeanor that something’s going on, but if he wanted to talk about it he would have mentioned anything, is what Johnny thinks. Every single time.

“But this helps,” Ten says, heaving a sigh. “I really like sleeping with you.”

Johnny, who has butterflies in his stomach like a 13 year old, feels bold enough to thread a hand into Ten’s hair. It’s a bit greasy and it smells like it hasn’t been washed in a few days, but he likes it anyway. And if the soft moan that escapes Ten’s mouth is any indication, he likes it too.

“Can’t you just move into my room?” Ten jokes, snuggling closer, arm tightening around Johnny.

“Will you pay my rent?” Johnny chuckles, sliding his fingers down to Ten’s ear. He gently massages his pierced lobe and elicits some more moans. Johnny likes that. He really, really likes that.

“I’ll give you whatever you want.”

All Johnny’s movements halt. He wasn’t expecting that kind of answer.

Ten notices, “You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” He lifts his head a little bit, trying to find Johnny’s eyes in the dark. “Is there anything you want from me, Johnny Seo?”

Johnny nearly bites off his tongue. The list would probably shock poor Ten. He stays mum though, hand awkwardly hanging by Ten’s ear.

Ten abruptly sits up, which kind of scares Johnny and urges him to sit up as well.

“Don’t worry, I don’t have any hidden agenda.” Johnny hurries to explain. “I-I just wanted to help. You said you needed company, I-”

“Have you thought about kissing me?”

Johnny chokes on air. “What?”

“Kiss. Do you feel like kissing me?” Ten inquires as if he’s asking Johnny if he likes bananas.

It would be awkward just blurting out how Johnny’s been thinking about kissing Ten at least once on a daily basis since they've met. So he decides on the honest alternative and coughs out a yes.

“What did you say?” Ten asks. There’s a hint of amusement in his tone and Johnny wants to drop dead.

“Yes,” he repeats, feeling his whole face tingling in embarrassment. “I have thought about kissing you. Happy, you devil?”

Ten doesn’t say anything, but Johnny knows he’s grinning brilliantly. 

Silence permeates for a moment, and then Ten is straddling him. Ten is, literally, climbing on top of Johnny, placing his hands on his shoulders and sitting comfortably on his thighs. Johnny feels like all his organs have collapsed inside him, and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands, just letting them hang stupidly on his sides.

“What are you doing?” He’s dumb enough to ask.

“I’m granting you a kiss.” Ten announces, all that brightness radiating from his voice.

“What do you mean? Is it a kiss for the cuddles, or...?”

“Do you want the kiss or not?”

Well, he does. “I don’t want you to feel like you owe me anything…” He’d be lying if he said the crush he’s been harboring wasn’t one of the reasons he said yes to snuggling that first night. But Johnny wouldn’t try to go anywhere beyond the cuddles. He also wouldn’t accept a kiss as payment, that’s shitty.

He can hear more than see Ten’s eye roll. “I want you to kiss me, Johnny.”

Realization downs upon him. “Have _you_ thought about kissing me?”

“Of course I have! We've been cuddling pretty much every week and you put your… Huge hands all over me, of course I have!” The distress he hears in Ten’s tone brings a smile to Johnny’s face. 

“My huge hands.”

“Shut up, do you want to kiss me or not?”

Instead of answering, Johnny chooses to place a hand on Ten’s hip and another on his neck, slowly leaning forward. This is the moment he’s been fantasizing about for months. He can’t believe it’s about to happen, he’s such a lucky bastard.

And then Ten touches a finger to Johnny’s lips. “This is a one-time thing. After this we go back to our scheduled programming, deal?”

Well darn it. The thought of introducing lazy kisses to their cuddling sessions had spread warmth all over Johnny’s body. He’ll still take one, though.

“Deal.”

Ten’s lips are just as soft as he imagined. They welcome Johnny’s slightly parted, promptly licking at him. Something stirs inside Johnny, and he slides his fingers into Ten’s hair, bringing their faces just a tad closer. Johnny gently bites at Ten’s lower lip, leaning his head to try and kiss him a little harder. He groans at how good it feels, having Ten’s mouth, his hands on him. They roam all over Johnny, from his chest to his hair, gripping and pulling just a little roughly. 

Kissing Ten is everything and more. He makes these little sounds, kind of like moans but shorter and quieter. Johnny hugs him closer, wanting to hear more, to make those sounds last longer, louder. And his lips. His lips are sweet, and soft, and _sweet_ and Johnny doesn’t want to stop kissing him. 

But ultimately Ten breaks them apart with a few fingers on Johnny’s chin. They’re both gasping for breath.

“That was…” Johnny attempts. Ten nods.

“A one-time thing.”

“I know.” He drops his forehead on Ten’s shoulder and closes his eyes. He might need a minute or two.

Ten’s hands caress his nape, and Johnny reluctantly lets his arms hang limp on his sides. 

“We should sleep.” Ten suggests, sliding out of Johnny’s lap, quickly patting the pillows and lying down.

“Okay,” He agrees, because what else can he do? He would love to keep kissing, but a deal is a deal. So he lies next to Ten, holding his arm out for him to snuggle in, still a little trembly from the kiss. 

“Night, Johnny.” Ten says. 

“Night,” Johnny replies, wondering how he’s supposed to fall asleep after what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING! i might keep writing on this verse...


End file.
